1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fan blades and, more particularly, to methods of manufacturing fan blades.
2. Related Art and Prior Art Statement
Ceiling fans are as much a part of interior décor as furniture, household accessories and artwork. Often the design of a ceiling fan is carefully chosen to match or enhance a selected interior décor. Due to the importance that is now placed on new and innovative ceiling fan designs, and because ceiling fan design is considered by many to be commensurate with fashion, tremendous effort has been directed toward the design of ceiling fans, and particularly the design of the components of ceiling fans, including fan housing, fan blades, fan blade brackets, and ceiling fan light fixtures. As a result of this focus on design, comparatively little effort has been directed of late toward improving not only the structure and function of ceiling fans, but also the methods of manufacturing ceiling fan components. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improvement methods of manufacturing ceiling fan components and, more particularly, to improved methods of manufacturing fan blades specifically adapted for use in conjunction with ceiling fans.